


Best Friends

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "I regret everything."
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/You
Kudos: 1





	Best Friends

When the smell of some kind of fish hits Y/N’s nose, she immediately rushes to the bathroom. Barely making it before she’s throwing up the little she had been able to eat. Her hand clutches at her belly, while her other grasps the toilet. Tears are gathering in the corner of her eyes from how harsh the action is on her throat.

Looking away from the mess in front of her, her left hand fumbles for the button. Hitting, she breathes a sigh of relief, hearing the familiar sound of the toilet flushing. She carefully stands up, before moving in front of the bathroom sink. She avoids her reflection in the mirror as she washes her hands and then brushes her teeth.

Y/N makes sure to breath through her mouth as she leaves the bathroom, going back to the living room to grab her phone, before retreating to her bedroom. Glancing at the time, her shoulders relax slightly, seeing that her doctors office will still be open.

She lays back in bed, after making an appointment. A sigh leaving her as she looks at her belly. “I regret everything.” She whispers, before immediately regretting the words that left her mouth. Y/N runs her hand over her belly, where a bump is starting to show. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t actually mean that. I just regret who your dad is, even if he did give me you.” Her tone is soft, as she explains something that she undoubtedly will have to explain multiple times as her baby grows older.

Hearing a knock at the door, she gets out of the bed. Making sure to breathe through her mouth, she walks to the door. Another knock on the wood, makes her role her eyes. “Do you not have patience?” She asks, opening the door. “Rook?”  
“Surprise?” He laughs, before hugging her.  
She returns the hug in shock. She was sure that he was still on tour. “What are you doing here?”  
Rook laughs again, following her into the apartment when she motions for him to do so. The door closing behind him. “Surprising you.” He teases, before sitting on her couch, as she takes the armchair beside it. “We have a small four day break and I was tired of seeing their faces, so I flew back to see you.” He then smiles awkwardly, it’s then she notices the duffel bag by his feet. “And maybe crash until I have to fly back.”  
“Yeah, of course you can stay here.” She tells him.

“You look different.” He tells, after they eat dinner and they’re still sitting at the dining room table.  
She nods, “Well, it’s been a few months. I’m bound to look different.”  
Rook frowns, he didn’t really know how to explain what he was seeing. One hand, she seemed to be glowing, but on the other she looked sick. He had noticed that she barely ate anything. “Are you doing okay?”  
She sighs, “Yeah, I’m pregnant. That’s why I look different.”  
His eyes drift down to her belly, unable to see a bump, as he tells her congratulations.

Y/N can see him hesitating to ask, and almost tells him to just ask whatever he wants to ask, but he decides to ask. “Am I the dad?”  
“I’m pretty sure Tom is.” She tells him, knowing that out of the two her ex boyfriend was more likely than her best friend.  
“How many weeks are you?”  
She frowns, “I don’t know. I haven’t gone in for an appointment yet. I have one tomorrow though. I’ll find out then.”  
Rook reaches across the table taking her hand in his. “Y/N, even if it’s not mine, I will be there for you. Best friends before fuck buddy.”  
She lets out a laugh at that, squeezing his hand. “I know.”


End file.
